


LWA 2, Next Gen Boogaloo

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Children of Characters, Established Relationship, F/F, Hamanda, Hamanda twins, Next Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post UCM, UCM verse, for now but it could be a series in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: It's been many many years since Akko and her friends left Luna Nova, some of them got married, some of them even had kids! But this story is going to talk about all of them, though they will all appear at some point. It's specifically going to follow two kids, the kids of Hannah England and her wife Amanda O'Neill and their new journey in Luna Nova.This is the story of Charlie O'Neill-England and their twin sister, Aoife O'Neill-England.(Next Gen Fic)





	LWA 2, Next Gen Boogaloo

Charlotte Niamh O'Neill England or Charlie to those who knew them better stared at themselves in the bathroom mirror. Their hazel eyes studied their hair, at the brown roots and the pinkish top. People say she looked good and they do, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be perfect. Besides, they only have a limited amount of hair, considering that they shaved most of their sides off to deal with dysphoria so the top of their head needed to be perfect.

Unfortunately, the banging on the door proved otherwise. "Come on Charlie! Hurry up in there!" Charlie rolled their eyes, ignoring the noise as they continued to fiddle with their hair and adjusting their shirt to make the chest look flatter in the mirror. The banging continued, even louder this time. "COME ON YOU PRICK! Get out!"

"Might I remind you that you have your own bathroom Aoife," Charlie called back when the latest wave of banging died down.

"Your point?" Aoife, their twin sister replied. "If someone doesn't get you out of there then you're going to stay there forever!" There was another loud knock. "Daily reminder you're the one who wanted to leave early?"

Charlie scoffed, even pausing at their hair to spend all of their energy glaring at the door. "Just because unlike some ruffians, I spend a long time preparing my hair doesn't mean it'll take forever."

"Sure but that's if you  _only_  do your hair. Not find and make mistakes just so that you can hide from the world a little bit longer."

Charlie huffed. A subtle blush bloomed from anger, appeared on their face as they turned away from the door. They hated how right she was sometimes, how frighteningly observant she could be. People think Aoife was a lazy girl who just fought a lot but really, she can be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Come on Charlie~ I know you're silent because I'm right~" Also endearingly annoying, Charlie didn't need to open the door to see the stupid smug grin on her face. It gave them even more reason not to open the damn door, just out of sheer spite. "No seriously open up or else I'll knock it down."

"If you do that I'm telling Mother!"

"If you don't get out I'm telling Mama!"

Her quick counter made Charlie sigh, eyes closed as they turned to the ceiling with defeat lingering in the hazel irises. Sometimes, they hated their sister. Rolling their eyes, Charlie gave themselves a quick once over before heading out. Not surprised to see green-brown eyes catching her attention. "Finally," Aoife sighed acting all dramatic as she pulled Charlie and locked the door behind them. "Now we can get going."

Charlie blinked, stabbing their feet to the ground as Aoife tried to nudge them along. "Wait hold on-" they turned around and gawked at Aoife and her attire. "-You're seriously not going in that are you?"

Aoife sniggered, "Why what's the problem?"

"What's the problem!?" Charlie gasped, aghast at the words. "This!" They said pulling their sleeve to keep her in place before gesturing to all of her. The messy, wild and probably tangled long dark ginger brown hair, the scruffy uniform and unbuttoned collar and loose hanging tie. Not to mention she wasn't wearing the skirt or decent shoes. Just black jeans and a pair of converse."This is a problem!"

Aoife grumbled, snatching her arm away from Charlie's grip. "Oh please, this is fine." They walked away but was forced to stop when Charlie grabbed her collar and yanked her back. "Hey watch the hair!"

"By the nine you didn't even brush it," Charlie sighed, dragging Aoife in the direction of her own bathroom attached to her room. "Aoife please, first impressions are important."

Aoife scoffed, not even bothering to fight being dragged back. "Yeah well, since when did I care about that?."

"But this is Luna Nova Aoife!" Charlie exclaimed as they grabbed a brush on the drawer as they entered Aoife's room. They were about to make an attempt to brush but Aoife snatched it away from them last minute with a slight glare in her eyes. Charlie sighed, hands raised in defence and defeat as they moved to her messy wardrobe to find the school skirt. "Our parents met there."

"And our parents hated each other in their first year so first impressions don't really matter." Aoife countered a slight grin on her face that winced whenever she got to a rough spot on her hair. "Same thing with Auntie Diana and Auntie Akko."

"Where in the nines name did you put those skirts Aoife?" Charlie said voice muffled as they continued to stick their head in the closet.

"In Narnia!" Aoife laughed, "Go back further in the closet!"

"Oh please as if we've ever been there," Charlie scoffed as they poked their head out from the wardrobe, a deadpan look in their eyes. "But seriously where are they?"

"A couple miles away in a garbage truck somewhere."

"Aoife!"

"Listen I'm not wearing those skirts," Aoife said as she removed her tie, fixed the collar and started to tie her tie properly. "I don't care if we're allowed to mess it around like how Auntie Akko basically flashed anyone if she fell over in the past but I'm not touching a skirt."

Realisation clicked in Charlie's head, the thought cemented itself in their head as they stared at Aoife's sly grin. "You just want to wear my pants don't you?"

"In my defence," Aoife began, as she always did when she gets caught and tries to silver tongue her way out of it with a cunning smirk. "The other option was stealing it from you so technically I chose the moral high ground."

"Ughhh," Charlie groaned as they headed out the door, pushing Aoife a bit as they passed in a futile attempt to wipe the smug grin from her face. "I hate you."

"See this is why you're my favourite sister," Aoife laughed.

Charlie paused at the door frame with a deadpan look. "Aoife I'm your only sister."

Aoife shrugged, "For now maybe, it's likely for our parents to get nest-"

"NOPE!" Charlie said as they raced out of the door. They hated how loud Aoife's laughter was and how it echoed down the hall. They hated how warm their cheeks were. "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Oh relax!" Charlie heard in the distance as they went through their closet for spare school pants they made for them. "They'll probably just adopt! Probably..."

By the nine, Charlie really hated being related to her sister sometimes. "Do you want my pants or not!?" They called out, poking out of the door to Aoife's room on the far end.

Aoife poked out of their room too with a serious look for once. "Charlotte Niamh O'Neill England, I will go pantless to the induction day if I have to." Charlie groaned at her words, "This is not a threat, nor a warning but a plausible fact-" Her sentence was caught off as a pair of pants smacked her face.

"There, pants." Charlie grinned as the door slammed. "Now hurry up and change! We're going to be late."

* * *

Aoife, or as the name is pronounced 'Eva', (It's Irish, she would explain when people look at the name and how it's spelt) didn't really understand the fuss of being early (or on time as Charlie would call it) to the first day of Luna Nova. It was just the first day, being early meant they would expect it more from you and then whoops you would be disappointing them when you be late for most of the weeks. Not that Aoife minded, she never cared about other people's opinions, but she knew her sister did care so really, Aoife was just looking out for her again.

Aoife brushed her long dark auburn hair, grumbling to herself for making it messy beforehand to mess with Charlie only to grin when she remembered the stupid face Charlie made, it was nice to see their calm, stoic face break sometimes. Though it would be even funnier if they never did notice that Aoife was dressed like that until one of their parents would point it out, probably Mum, or mother as Charlie called her. Always so unnecessarily formal.

Aoife sighed and looked around the room, little thoughts whirling in her head. She was finally going to leave this place, this little fortress she made for herself, built on the foundation of memories, hidden secrets and laughter. This was another reason why Aoife didn't understand why Charlie wanted to leave, did they not want to stay in their home just for a little bit longer? Aoife laughed to herself as her eyes fell on a sword propped up against a wall, who was she kidding? Charlie was a person who moved, place to place, hobby to hobby, a rival to rival. They were probably eager to finally leave the nest.

A gentle knock on the door reminded Aoife that she wasn't alone just yet. "Aoife are you done yet? You're taking a while."

Aoife snorted as she took one last look around her room, at the various books, hobbies and her mirror where she gave herself a self appreciating smirk and finger guns. "Just because unlike some perfectionist I don't comb over every strand of hair and every fibre of my outfit doesn't mean I'm taking forever to do the basics."

"I'm not a perfectionist!"

"If the shoe fits wear it!" Aoife laughed as she opened the door. Charlie stating that they weren't a perfectionist was like saying Charlie didn't have a habit of overworking, both were a big fat lie that Aoife wouldn't ever hesitate to call them out on.

Charlie looked at her, arms crossed with a slight glare, one that Aoife smirked back with as she lazily stretched her hands. "Shall we get going?" Aoife yawned, "Don't want to be late after all."

"You're insufferable," Charlie grumbled as they headed down the stairs.

"Love ya too Charlie," Aoife grinned as she matched her pacing before racing just a bit ahead by just a step. Then another extra step when her twin tried to match her speed, Charlie's competitiveness flare overriding her need to be dignified and calm. Quicker before any of them could really blink, the twins were racing down the hallway and the set of stairs, laughing with stupid taunts like they were children again and not teenagers about to leave the nest.

* * *

The impromptu race landed with Aoife winning with her body colliding against a wall with a shriek of a laugh, uncaring that she got shoved. "I win!"

"You cheated you ass," Charlie grumbled as they folded their arms, their competitive pride showing again.

"Get good then," Aoife snickered before her mix coloured eyes gleamed with mischief. Adjusting her clothes Aoife made an effort to stand taller than her older sister, showing off the two-inch difference like a crown. She savoured the glare in Charlie's hazel eyes. "Or better yet, get tall bitch."

Charlie gave her an arched brow and scowl seen only from their mother. " Asshole."

Aoife returned them a look and the same taunting smirk she inherited from her mama. "Cunt."

"Amanda dear do you think Jasminka would mind if her nieces were late to their first lessons?" The familiar stern voice of their mother, Hannah England, made the twins wince as they turned to the sound. Not surprisingly, Hannah England adorning her hair bun pinned with yellow roses stared at them, maternal aura emitting from her in waves.

"I don't know," Amanda, their mama and Hannah's wife sighed as she appeared around the corner and slung her arm around Hannah's neck. "Maybe we should let them go and see how disappointed their auntie is after hearing this foul language."

"If anything," Aoife said before her mouth could shut up. "She would blame your genetics mama."

"Aoife," Charlie sighed, pinching their nose with two fingers.

"I mean she wouldn't be surprised would she?" Aoife argued with a shrug.

"How dare you Aoife," Amanda said with an exaggerated gasp as gave a glance to Hannah before looking back at her daughter. "I am on your Mama and-" The drama paused as Amanda did a double take, the drama replaced with a deadpan. "Really Hannah?"

Hannah shrugged as her hidden fighting smile evolved to a chorus of snickers. "I mean, she has a point."

"But you're supposed to be on my side."

Hannah gave her an arched brow and a smirk. "Am I not already on your side," just to make the point more obvious, Hannah raised her left hand with her wedding ring.

Amanda's smile grew at the sight, green eyes still full of that same love she had when they younger. Expect this time it was matured to something beautiful and when Amanda leaned closer to kiss her wife, the familiar touch of Hannah's lips tasted even better than the old aged wine or cheese. "And I couldn't ask for anything more, love."

"Ughhhhh," Charlie groaned, shielding their eyes with a flare of dramatics. They turned to her sister, a playful smile on their face. "Too much PDA I can't handle it," they cried as they fell to Aoife's awaiting arms.

At this point, the stupidly in love wives stopped kissing with an eye roll and a message between glances and facial expressions.

"They got this from you," Hannah said through a fond smile and a glance.

Amanda's lips tugged upwards as her eyes looked at her children then at Hannah. The message read: "I don't know, England is known for their theatrics."

"Charlie nooo," Aoife cried as she held her sister in her arms. "How will I deal with these parental displays of affection." Both of the children were struggling to hide their snickers with their acting.

Amanda sent Hannah another glance, green eyes smirking a phrase: 'Told ya.' Before Hannah could say anything, non verbally or verbally, Amanda already turned to their children smirking before she sauntered over. "Ohoho you think that's parental Aoife?"

Aoife's eyes widened. "Operation-!"

Charlie's eyes shot open. "-Wait no!" But already they were too late.

"FLY CHARLIE FLY!" With a sudden push from behind, Aoife shoved her sister towards her mama, almost throwing them at Amanda's wide expression. Naturally, Amanda caught her child and helped stabilise Charlie allowing Aoife to dart away from the main foyer.

"Nines Dammit Aoife!" Charlie called as they watched their sister scamper away.

"Don't worry your mother will have a talk with her," Amanda reassured as she saw her wife follow Aoife.

"I hate her sometimes," Charlie sighed as they flattened down their now creased uniform. They made an effort to not look at metallic surfaces to check their hair.

Amanda snorted, "You mean 1% of the time."

"No, it's like 3% now."

Amanda let out a laugh. "Well don't hate her too much, I don't know how but she sped up a process again."

Charlie looked up at her mama, "Again?" This was the first time her sister helped out other people, albeit unintentionally. Or was it? Charlie had no clue how she helped so many people in so many ways, especially before they didn't even realise.

Amanda sighed, hands scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah well, I wanted to talk to you in private before you two left for Luna Nova."

"Oh." They didn't do anything wrong, did they?

"Nothing bad I swear," Amanda quickly assured sensing their distress. She lead her eldest child to the living room, away from where her other child ran to. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay going to Luna Nova. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Charlie nodded, fully expecting this talk. It was one of the reasons why they really really wanted to leave as soon as possible. It wasn't that they didn't want to have this talk but they didn't want to think about it more than they already did. Besides, it was boring and useless and they would be fine, it would be fine.

"You know it's fine if you don't want to talk about it Charlie," Amanda said next to them as they sat side by side on the couch. Charlie blinked her mind out of thoughts and an embarrassing shade of red coloured their cheeks as they look away with a nervous smile. Amanda smiled back and slung her arm around Charlie's neck in a comforting way. "I'm your mama remember Charlie and you always got me on your bench."

"I know," Charlie said before their lips curled to a smirk, "You annoyed my fencing teacher with how loudly you cheered in the matches."

Amanda scoffed, "Well what was I supposed to do when I'm watching my child kick ass."

"Be like all the other parents and just watch?"

"Pftt boring."

The two family members laughed at the joke, the laughter easing the path for the eventual conversation both of them knew was coming.

"Jasminka made sure that your registered name is Charlie by the way."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Told you it wasn't gonna be bad news," Amanda said, her laugh growing when Charlie gave her a light playful push. "Most things are up to date but there could be some more loose ends so be prepared for that." There was a sudden pause in her lightheartedness and Amanda gave them a concerned glance. "Are you still okay with dual pronouns?"

Charlie nodded. "I don't mind she and her but I would still prefer they and them if it's available." There was a similar pause in their sentence and their body winced in a subtle way. "I don't mind Charlotte if the other person didn't know but if it continues I'll make sure they remember the right name." Charlie didn't explain how they would make them remember but that was okay, the look in her mama's eyes told them that they knew already what they meant.

"That reminds me," Amanda said as she looked at Charlie with a serious expression, it wasn't as powerful when Mother looked at them but it still made Charlie pay acute attention. "No vigilantism in Luna Nova, Charlie."

Charlie huffed at the demand. They also had a feeling that this would be brought up, their continuous crusade to give her classmates justice that couldn't be given like pranking a terrible ex or going against bullies. Another reason why they wanted to leave as soon as possible, they can't promise to behave if there was no vocal or written promise to be promised to."Technically, I'm not doing anything like that since the police aren't strictly involved with the school."

"You know what I mean Mx knight in shining armour," Amanda said with the roll of her eyes. Charlie giggled at the term presented in an overdramatic drawl and a humorous tone. "Mx Justice is in my breeches." They now burst out giggling at that term, Amanda joining in too as old memories filled Charlie's brain with nostalgia.

"I still can't believe you tattooed that in your leg mama." They remember saying that a lot when they were a kid, a child who read the three musketeers too many times and was too involved with swordplay.

Amanda looked at her with the Cheshire grin that always accompanied her in her youth and rolled back her right leg sleeve, showing off the infamous "Justice is in my breeches," tattoo in her inside leg. Charlie grinned, her eyes focused on the tattoo whilst Amanda looked over at Charlie. Her smile turned soft and her eyes melted the more she stared at them. "A true masterpiece," she whispered fondly.

"Yeah," Charlie joked before they turned to their mother, the laughter dying when they realised what- no  _who_  she was talking about.

"I meant you, sugarcube," Amanda said with a warm smile as she moved to hug Charlie. Charlie accepted the hug, tears finally breaking through the facade they made for themselves, the endearing old nickname born from her horse riding adventures. "I'm gonna miss you, Charlie," Amanda whispered, hugging her child tightly, rocking them both back and forth in slow motion.

"You too Mama," Charlie choked out through muffled tears against Amanda's shirt. Their hair was probably a mess now but that was fine. Everything was going to be fine. "But don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"You say that as if me or Hannah won't come to Luna Nova for a parental talk for you two troublemakers sometime in the terms," Amanda joked and Charlie laughed through the tears. They stayed there in for a few seconds of silence before Amanda broke it again, her words carrying an air of worry and caution. "Just… just promise you won't start any fights okay Charlie? And take care of Aoife will ya?"

At the mention of their sister, Charlie hugged Amanda tighter and a cold neutral expression flashed past their face. "I promise Mama." They weren't going to let anyone hurt their sister this time.

Amanda, unaware of the change squeezed Charlie with so much warmth that it eased Charlie back from their thoughts. "That's my eldest spawn of Cthulhu," she whispered fondly through a shit-eating grin.

"Mama!" Charlie shrieked as they pushed Amanda out of the hug. Amanda fell back on the couch with a howling laugh whilst Charlie's face flushed red from embarrassment just like her mother does as she looked away with a huff underneath her breath. "I suggested that term, jokingly mind you,  _one_  time."

* * *

Aoife snickered as she heard Charlie's indignation, the annoyance in their shout. It was so worth in the moment but she knew it will bite her in the back one day. Actions have consequences and all that bs. Aoife turned on her heel and smirked as she saw her mum stride towards her causing her to stop. Her mum was a woman that doesn't run, she strides in, every step full of power and confidence. Her mama told her before that her mum used to be a bit of a coward before but Aoife doesn't believe it, or really never cared. Her mum now was a fucking badass, who gives a shit of the past?

"Hey mum," Aoife grinned with a two finger salute from the temple. "Nice meeting you here."

"Aoife Diane O'Neill-England," Hannah warned, bringing in the full name for bigger effect but the tone held no merit with how easy the smirk came to Hannah's lips.

"Lady O'Neill-England," Aoife curtsied knowing full well that she wasn't going to get in trouble.

The lack of response broke Hannah's poorly made facade, her smirk letting out a small defeated huff. "Come here Sweetie," she laughed sweeping Aoife into a hug before she could escape.

"Moving to the goodbye hugs already mum?" Aoife joked as she shifted her head a bit to rest on her shoulder like she always did now that she was taller than her mum. "Are you that eager for me to get going?"

Hannah didn't respond, not with words at least. She just hugged Aoife tighter, even going on her tippy toes for a better reach whilst her held back tears answered the rest.

Straight away Aoife felt like shit as she leaned down more to make the hug easier for her mother, panic flashing in her mismatched eyes. "Hey hey hey, you know I'm just saying a joke right?" She said in a panicked state. "I'm not leaving right now."

"I know but when you do I'm going to miss you," Hannah whispered in the wild nest of auburn tangles that was her daughter's hair. "I'm going to miss you so much Aoife."

Aoife tried to keep her smiling mask but that too got chipped away, one piece at a time. She hugged her mum tighter. "If it helps I can do something stupid so you have to visit Luna Nova for a parent and teacher talk," she half-heartedly suggested.

"Don't you  _dare_  Aoife," Hannah gasped, almost scandalised.

"I'm joking!" Aoife giggled, waiting for a few seconds to pass, "Mostly."

"Aoife…" Hannah repeated, this time the threat in her voice was real and Aoife laughed to hide the sweatdrop on her forehead.

"I'll try to behave, mum," Aoife reassured as she stepped away from the hug.

"I'll hold you to that Sweetheart." Hannah sighed as she grabbed Aoife's arm with a strong grip. Aoife looked at her, partially wary at the stern gaze Hannah's hazel eyes had. "Now, a talk."

"Oh geez," Aoife mumbled under her breath as Hannah lead her away to sit down somewhere deeper into the room. She had a feeling where this would go, or at least what could be a topic.

"Oh relax, your sister is getting a talk as well."

"That explains why they wanted to leave so quickly," Aoife mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Hannah grinned, her smile knowing but allowed it slide. "Alright, now let's sit down Aoife."

Aoife sighed but complied to her mum's wishes, sitting right in front of her in a couch adjacent to Hannah's seat. "This is about Bernadette isn't it?"

Hannah made an effort to look aghast that they were going to talk about her ex but she dropped it the moment Aoife's expression didn't budge from deadpan. "It's not only that," Hannah said with a slight wince, "but yes that's a topic."

"Oh for Nines sake," Aoife groaned into her hands. "It's been two years mum since we broke up, in a good way mind you. We're friends!"

"I know," Hannah sighed. "But I promised your aunt, Diana, I would talk about it with you."

"Of course," Aoife huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Aunt Diana worries too much." Though in some way it made sense, Bernadette was her youngest kid, after all, babies of the family had to be protected, she knew that well enough herself.

"That she does, it doesn't help that all of you would be in Luna Nova and- "

Aoife interrupted her mum with a dismissive wave of the hand. "We would be away from all of you I know but we're all going to be fine."

Straight away, Hannah leant in and grabbed Aoife's hand, surprising the girl as she looked back at her mum. "Aoife don't interrupt, I know you're annoyed with the awkward topic but remember your manners," Hannah reprehended.

"Sorry mum," Aoife mumbled sheepishly before Hannah let her hand go.

"It's alright," Hannah said gently, her voice becoming calmer. She edged closer, their knees now almost touching. "But the reason why Diana is worried and well, all of us are worried to some extent is because anything can happen in Luna Nova. You and Bernadette could get back together, you could be with the next coming of your aunt Akko and have your three years be full of chaos. You and Charlie might even fall out!"

"Okay," Aoife said looking offended. "I thought me and Bernadette getting back together was absurd but the last one is something that downright won't ever happen."

There was a pause in the reply but when it came, it came out with a sigh and a faraway look in Hannah's eyes. "That's what me and your aunt Barbara thought but in the second year it happened."

Aoife looked at her mum cautiously, her parents never really talked about what happened with the fights, all she knew was that Mama helped her mum have her best friend again. She highly doubts she would ever know how bad the fight was. "But you two are still friends aren't you?"

"The best of friends," Hannah agreed.

"Then what's the problem!" Aoife exclaimed, lifting her hands up for emphasis. "I mean sure we could fight but we'll always be sisters and best friends!"

"The point is, Aoife," Hannah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You just need to be a bit more wary and prepared of the future."

Straight away, the mild annoyance in Aoife's face turned sour. Her green and brown mixed eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms angrily. "Oh it's one of  _those_ talks huh," she muttered, her bite harsh.

"No Sweetheart, it's not one of those talks," Hannah denied as she edged closer and looked Aoife directly in the eyes. Despite the initial glaring anger, the motherly stare calmed the instinctual flames and soothed whatever unrest lied within Aoife's heart.

"I just want you to be okay." Water started to form around Hannah's eyes as she sniffled back the tears. "I mean I know you're going to be okay Aoife, I've seen you be okay ever since you first fell down when you tried to stand up." Hannah paused, her even breathing now fluctuating between holding back sobs. "You were so small back then and now you're so big and I- I'm just worried that whatever I've done wasn't enough to help you."

"Mum…" Aoife whispered silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Hannah laughed, smile watery as she wiped away her tears with her arm sleeve. "You're not even fully gone and already I'm a mess."

"Hey hey hey," Aoife said as she hugged her mum with a fierce intensity of love. "It's okay Mum, I'm going to be okay. And I'll make sure Charlie is going to be okay too."

"I want you to promise me something Aoife,"

"Yes, I promise I'll look after Charlie."

"Nines, you got your Mama's genes thinking she knows what I want to hear," Hannah laughed, the subtle heartache emphasised more with how much she hugged her child tighter. "I know you're going to take care of Charlie sweetheart, you're doing it right now."

A nervous laugh left Aoife's lips, her eyes glancing down at her Luna Nova pants. "Guilty as charged Mum."

"I just want you to promise that you'll take care of yourself Aoife."

Straight away, the real meaning of the talk clicked and flashes of old forgotten memories resurfaced in Aoife's brain before they were quickly shoved back down. Instead of acting out or being scowling or rude, Aoife just held her Mum tighter, voice muffled by the fabric of her cardigan. "I won't let it happen again Mum, don't worry."

"I'm not hearing a promise Aoife."

Aoife sighed, her eyes closed against the shoulder. "I promise mum."

Relief flooded Hannah as she gave her daughter one final squeeze. "Thank you Aoife," she whispered before pulling away. "Now let's go find your mama and your sister shall we?"

* * *

The O'Neill-England family met up once again in the foyer. Charlie's lips were pulled down to an annoyed frown but her eyes were full of amusement. Amanda stood next to them, an impish grin on her face, hands tucked behind the nape of her neck, every now and then she commented on something to Charlie, making their frown break for a bit with a small smile.

"Took you, ladies, long enough," Amanda laughed as Hannah and Aoife walked back, still in a side on embrace since Aoife didn't really want to leave their hug just yet. "I thought you were gonna make my spawn of Cthulhu late." Charlie straight away smacked Amanda around the arm, their cheeks warming to a subtle blush.

"Mamaaa. I told you stoppp."

Aoife snorted, finally moving out of her mum's hug. "Knowing Charlie that means we'll be there on time opposed to thirty minutes early."

"Aoife…" Charlie warned, their eyes snapping to their twin.

Aoife shrugged, her grin was wicked, just like her Amanda's when she was her age. "As if you're going to do anything to make us even more late."

"I'll say that your name is pronounced as it's spelt and not Eva."

Instead of going wide-eyed or getting angry in an instant like she always did and what Charlie expected, Charlie saw their sister turn to their mother with a knowing smirk. "See mum, I told you we'll see each other fairly soon."

"Yes," Hannah sighed before she looked intensely at Charlie and Aoife, both of her kids tensed and they smiled like they got caught breaking her favourite teapot. "And I told both of you to behave."

"Actually," Aoife dared, "You haven't told Charlie yet specifically."

Hannah looked at her daughter, raised a brow in acknowledgement and looked back at Charlie, "You have a point, Charlie do you mind if we have a talk before you leave?"

"Yes mother," Charlie said as they walked ahead, casting an annoyed look at their sister. Aoife, mature as ever, stuck her tongue out as a response.

"Aoife you too," Amanda called as her wife took Charlie away to another room. "We're having a talk too missy."

Aoife's smile fell a bit as she let out an exhale but followed Amanda into a separate room. "Coming Mama." Hopefully, she won't get another ex talk again, one was already too much.

Aoife entered the room, sitting opposite Amanda until her mama rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to Aoife. "This isn't a lecturing talk Aoife," she laughed when she moved. "Just a good chat between a mama and her kid."

Aoife laughed as well, her smile still unsure. "Are you sure? Cause if I have to have a talk about Bernadette again in a good friendly mama and daughter chat I'm leaving."

This time Amanda went wide-eyed and howled, her hands on her sides. "Did your mum actually talk about it?" She asked, her lips holding a laughing smile at Aoife, deadpan 'What do you think?' look. "Aoife sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to go through with that. Nines know how terrible it is talk about exes you're still friends with your parents."

"So no Bernadette?"

"Absolutely not, that stuff is oldddd news."

"Thank fuck," Aoife sighed, fully relieved as she fell back to the couch before she realised that she swore and sat back up again in lightning speed. "Don't tell mum I swore please."

Amanda gave her a crooked grin. "Tell your mum fucking what?"

Aoife laughed at the curse, nudging Amanda with a playful smile. "Thanks, Mama."

"Only this once since you're heading off," Amanda reasoned, "You know both of us will get in trouble if your mum caught us."

"Not gonna lie, if it comes to it I'm throwing you over the broom Mama."

Amanda let out an outrageous gasp, "Aoife how dare you?" Her voice, though sounded hurt was purely made from theatrics, something Aoife was used to hearing as a child. "My own flesh and blood."

"That was taught to scatter when caught doing something they shouldn't be doing like a prank," Aoife pointed out with a grin, voice laughing when Amanda realised that her daughter was right. "I'm just following what you taught me, Mama."

"Damn it," Amanda sighed. "I should've been a shitter teacher." Aoife laughed at the words, Amanda joining in too with ease as she hugged Aoife from the side. "Still, as your should've been shitter teacher and as your mama, I'm proud of you Aoife."

Aoife snapped out of laughing instantly. "What?"

"Don't think I noticed your attire young lady," Amanda said, making a point by looking at Aoife's pants before looking up. "And don't think I'm dumb enough to not notice your pile of uniform campaign notes in the trash."

Aoife grumbled, a small blush from being caught on her cheeks but she didn't move away from Amanda. "I thought I hid them well enough."

"Oh trust me you did," Amanda said as she poked Aoife's nose with a warm smile. "But your mama knows you very well and was a good thief back when she was your age. Sure it took me a while but I saw it in the end and I'm proud of you for trying to help Charlie like that."

"I just thought it could make the process of having pants as an option for everyone a lot more easier," Aoife admitted, with a small glance at Amanda. "Could help them not feel dysphoric feeling like they're only one wearing pants."

Amanda looked at Aoife, an overwhelming sense of pride in her heart, gently she kissed Aoife on the temple of her head. "You have your mum's intense care for her friends Aoife, have I ever told you that?"

Aoife chuckled, a happy smile on her face as she leaned closer to Amanda. "Practically every time I do something nice, yeah."

"Good, cause that's a brilliant part of you and I don't want you to ever lose it."

Aoife snuggled closer to Amanda, wrapping her own arms now before sinking in deeper to her embrace. "Thanks, Mama."

"Just don't forget about those your in corner okay?" Amanda said as she held her daughter close to her chest, fingers brushing on her wavy curly auburn hair. "Your Mum and I are always here if you want it, even if you don't need it."

Aoife stayed silent, more focused on the warm soothing sound of her mama's voice and how her hugs reminded her of hot chocolate and winter. Sure she was pulling the bravado face but nines, she was going to miss her mama. She was going to miss all of this when she's at Luna Nova.

* * *

"Mother I promise you that I'm going to behave," Charlie said the moment they entered the room and was left alone, kinda rushing. It wasn't that they wanted to leave home so soon but they had places to be and Luna Nova was waiting for them. They heard so many stories about the place and now it was their turn to experience it. It was the adventure they were waiting for.

Hannah looked at Charlie, brow raised as she folded her mum. "Why I never," she said, voice scandalised in the way Charlie recognised when they joked about when they were younger. "My eldest child wants to get rid of me so quickly."

"Absolutely not Mother I adore you," Charlie said hastily as she hugged Hannah. "You know I do."

"I know Charlie," Hannah assured as she lifted their head, hand placed gently across their cheek. "And I also know you and that an hour or 45 mins before meeting is far too early, even for you."

"Hehehe," Charlie laughed nervously, their embarrassed blush giving them away. "Is it really? I never actually counted."

Hannah chuckled with a knowing smile as she removed her hand from Charlie's face and held their hands instead. "Charlie, I'm not a teacher, I'm your mother, so spill."

"I mean…" Charlie began, eyes looking everywhere else par their mother's. They were glad their parents were never becoming teachers, they could never lie to them and they found it difficult trying to word their way out of trouble. "I kinda… promised- uhhhh Bernie that I would meet her before Luna Nova."

"By the nines," Hannah muttered absentmindedly. "Do I have to have another talk about Bernadette today?"

Instantly, Charlie groaned. "Nines Mother, please tell me you didn't talk with Aoife about Bernadette." 

Hannah tried her best to look innocent, or that she had a good reason to but Charlie just sighed and buried their head in their hands from second-hand embarrassment, both for their sister and mother. "Mother whyyyyyyyyy."

"Your Aunt Diana insisted and I made a promise to her to talk about it," Hannah explained.

"But it's been twoooo yeaaars Mother," Charlie groaned, emphasising the time to make their point. "They barely even dated for like  _five_  months and they broke up on good terms! Why do we need to keep bringing it up!"

"I know," Hannah sighed, the awkwardness of the topic finally getting to her, "But your aunt Diana-"

"Nines she probably gave Bernie a talk too," Charlie interrupted, hazel eyes wide before they shut it with a tired whine. "Uhhh I'm probably going to hear her complain about it, Aoife as welllll nooooooo."

Hannah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff. "Now you're just being dramatic, Charlie."

"I have every right to be when I'm going to be in the middle of them talking about it to each other."

Hannah rose a brow, "Oh, so-"

"No!" Charlie pounced before Hannah could say anything. "They are not going to date again, and no me and Bernie are not gonna date, we're just friends."

Hannah shrugged, a sly smile on her face. "Anything can happen in three years."

"And if anything were to happen that doesn't involve you getting caught up in hijinks, I'll come for you for advice and as someone to talk to," Charlie assured with a smile. "Just like you taught me, Mother."

Hannah stared at Charlie, a disbelieving laugh leaving her warm smile. "Nines you're just like your mama sometimes," Hannah laughed as she hugged Charlie one more time, kissing them on the cheek as she did. "Actually the only difference is that you're upfront in your hijinks."

"And that I plan not to get caught," Charlie stated, confidence oozing from their words.

Hannah grinned, amused at the confidence, "Charlie, here's a tip from a past night patroller, people always get caught one day or another."

Charlie rolled their eyes as they hugged their mother. "I'll miss you mother," they whispered softly, Hannah replied the same sentiment, but not through words but just a tight motherly hug that she didn't want to let go. But soon enough she had to, everyone leaves the nest and right now it was her children's turn.

Hannah and her wife for she knew Amanda shared the same feelings, just hoped they would be okay. Everything can happen in a span of three years, anything can happen in Luna Nova.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a long shot wayyyyy overdue lol. Anyways, helloooo these are my Hamanda kids! Charlie and Aoife O'Neill-England! They are twins and I love them. If you go on my Tumblr (worldsinword) then you'll see more about them! Also yes Bernadette is a dianakko kid. More about her soon. This is just a one-shot but it might be more in the future, maybe, if I have time lol. I already have like general notes about next-gen Luna Nova (yes I'm that invested). ALSO! This is in the UCM universe aka it takes place after Underneath Cracked Masks! (the second arc is soon btw guys, school and a general need of a break makes me busy but now rested).


End file.
